


A Night In With Gabe

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A rainy forecast forces you to stay inside for the evening, but it didn't stop Gabe from surprising you with a back-up plan.





	A Night In With Gabe

It was pouring down rain outside so that defeated your plans to go for a walk in the park with your best friend Gabe. He might be an angel, but he sure made a better friend than most of the humans you knew. 

He showed up at your house a few minutes after you returned home from a tedious day at work. You came downstairs after your shower and found him setting up the dining room table for supper. 

“Hey there sugar. I hope you didn’t mind a night in since it was raining; I brought your favorite.” He smiled and motioned to the table full of your favorite foods. 

“You didn’t have to do all this Gabe! But thank you.” You responded gratefully.

You sat across from him and watched as he gave you a playful look. You threw a bread roll at him and said, “Eat up angel.”

He laughed and caught the bread. If he were any other man in your life, he probably would have been very offended that a lady would throw food at him. That’s what you enjoyed about him; he was laid back and took jokes very well. He even had a few sarcastic remarks of his own up his sleeves.

Suddenly you released a loud belch that echoed through the whole dining room and kitchen.

Gabe was silent for minute and he cocked a brow. Oh dear, you thought. You’d really messed up this time. How rude!

You clapped a hand over your mouth. “Excuse me Gabe. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

He chuckled and said,

“No worries. That was kind of hot.”

You blushed and continued to eat. 

When you were finished, you joined him in the living room to watch TV with him. He wrapped his arm around you and soon you were fast asleep with your head tucked under his chin.


End file.
